Rain
by IloveRockAndRoll
Summary: Traduction de "Rain" by Justtestingmyboundaries. La Nature prend une tournure intéressante quand Eragon se tourne vers elle pour un semblant de compréhension. ExA, One-shot, prend place après le décès d'Oromis et Glaedr.


**C'est une traduction de l'excellente histoire de Justtestingmyboundaries. Je vous invites à laisser des commentaires pour savoir si vous aimez ou non. Merci d'avance!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Rain

La pluie crépitait contre sa tente. Même avec ses sens elfiques, Eragon avait du mal à entendre autre chose que l'eau frappant la toile. Il était, pour une fois, reconnaissant du large cabinet équipé que les nains lui avaient donné. Cela empêchait ses vêtements et possessions de se tremper quand la pluie s'infiltrait entre les défauts de la toile et du sol. Malheureusement l'herbe étaient plutôt nue là où se trouvait sa tente, et le terrain devenait instantanément glissant en même temps que la terre tournait rapidement en boue.

La lourde, épaisse odeur imprégna l'air, et bientôt il se sentit pesant. C'était le prix à payer dans la chaleur de l'été quand il pleuvait. Mais il ne pouvait supporter ce sentiment plus longtemps. Soupirant, il se leva à contre cœur de son lit, laça ses bottes et sortit une tunique de l'armoire. En l'enfilant, Eragon quitta la tente.

Des tessons de glace le bombardèrent au moment où il posa le pied dehors._ Froid… Il faisait trop froid pour l'été._ D'un autre côté, le monde n'était pas si chaleureux et cordial non plus. Même la nature était entraînée dans une guerre, comme l'avait été la population d'Alagaësia. Les chats garous eux-mêmes s'intéressaient. Solembum et Maud étaient beaucoup plus concernés qu'avant. Quelques choses à propos de la tournure des événements devenant plus palpitant.

Cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance le temps qu'il passa sous les gouttes d'eau, ça ne se serait pas atténués. Se dirigeant vers le plus haut arbre, il grimpa agilement à son sommet et posa sa tête contre le large tronc. Cette forêt n'avait pas la sérénité de la Du Weldonvarden, mais c'était un lieu de réconfort où les Varden n'osaient s'aventurer par peur de perdre leur direction. Eragon n'avait aucun problème avec cela.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant aux choses qui avaient transparu… ou plutôt qui ne l'avaient pas. Cela semblait seulement si lointain quand Arya était tombé dans ses bras, cherchant du réconfort, déposant pour une fois son fardeau sur lui, lui faisant vraiment confiance pour prendre soin d'elle. Et plus tôt ce jour ci… Retour à la case départ.

_« Arya svit-kona ? Comment est votre journée ? » _

_Elle lui lança un regard dur, ni questionnant les raisons de cette demande, ni l'ignorant. C'était comme si elle décidait si elle devait remarquer sa présence et si les Varden penseraient qu'il serait impoli de ne rien dire._

_C'était une simple question, une simple salutation. Cependant cela rendait son regard vide._

_« Je suis bien Tueur d'Ombre. Tu ne devrais pas penser à mon bien être. Cela n'entre en rien dans tes préoccupations. Si tu pouvais me libérer maintenant, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes. »_

_Sa réponse sèche fut pour le moins inattendue, mais la surprise ne fit rien pour amoindrir la douleur de l'indifférence. Au lieu de la confronter, Eragon prit le chemin le moins péremptoire._

_« Très bien Arya svit-kona. Bonne journée. »_

_N'attendant même pas une réplique, le Dragonnier s'en alla sans prendre de direction particulière. A ce moment, il ne pouvait même pas songer à une tâche légitime à accomplir. Il se retourna, contre son meilleur jugement. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, la princesse Elfe étant déjà partie._

_Il médita dessus, perdu dans ses pensés. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'une Arya irritée sortit brusquement de sa tente, qu'Eragon s'aperçut qu'il avait erré dans sa direction._

_« Qu'il y a-t-il Tueur d'Ombres ? Je crois vous avoir informer que j'avais des affaires urgentes. »_

_Sa vois fulminait, à peine sous contrôle._

_« Pardonnez moi -» Mais il fut heureusement coupé par Angela._

_« Ah Eragon, tu es là, je me demandais si tu viendrais. »_

_Le Dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière, mais ne montra aucun signe d'inquiétude. Il commençait à masquer de mieux en mieux ses émotions. Il regarda de nouveaux Arya. Ses yeux étaient plissés, mais ils s'adoucirent très légèrement._

_« Pardonnez moi Arya svit-kona de vous avoir déranger. Je ne voulais pas. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais pas -»_

_Mais il était déjà parti, la colère du visage d'Arya déchirant son cœur de manière tortueuse. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Peut-être que si il commençait à la traiter comme elle le faisait avec lui, alors son cœur oublierait cette poursuite obstinée. Eragon suivit Angela jusqu'à sa tente où ils devisèrent de conversations sans importances._

_La sorcière n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé comme elle l'avait fait, mais encore une fois, Angela en disait peu sur elle-même._

_Le Dragonnier partit rapidement, retournant dans la direction d'où il venait, malheureusement Feinster était nouveau et ne connaissait pas encore très bien le chemin._

_« Tueur d'Ombres ! »_

_Une voix de femme, mais pas celle d'Arya. Il tourna la tête, cherchant la source, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve… Trianna._

_« Que veux tu Trianna ? »_

_Elle avala sa salive avant de continuer._

_« J'ai réalisé que toi et moi avons commencé du mauvais pied, mais je souhaiterais que nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître. S'il te plaît viens dîner dans ma tente. Ce sera une petite… Histoire privée. De toute évidence, c'est quelque chose que nous voulions tous deux depuis longtemps...»_

_La connotation de ses mots en était assez. Il ne voulait plus d'elle ou de son temps, ou quoi que ce soit qui ait affaire à elle, incluant son corps._

_« Je dois décliner, je ne suis pas intéressé et jamais ne le serai. »_

_Il s'éloigna, peut-être que si elle avait été sincère, il se serait sentit mal de l'avoir rejeté ainsi. Mais elle ne l'avait pas été et aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne le toucha. C'est à ce moment que Saphira se posa à côté de lui et ils décollèrent tout deux pour un long vol._

Et maintenant il était assis sur un arbre à quasiment neuf mètres au-dessus du sol , la pluie qui traversait sa tunique le faisant frissonner. C'était une folie, au moins était il au sec dans la tente. Il descendit du tronc et se dirigea vers son abri. La pluie couvrait tout les sons autour de lui, le tonnerre faisant trembler la terre sous ses pieds, rendant le Dragonnier totalement ignorant de l'ombre qui le suivait dans la nuit.

Sans prévenir, l'ombre sauta sur lui, appuyant son visage dans la boue, un large couteau faisant couler du sang sur sa gorge. Un Elf, aucun doute. Mais il était plus fort. D'un geste rapide Eragon lui fit retirer le couteau de sa peau saignante et dans un mouvement fluide il attrapa l'Elf à la taille et retourna leurs corps. Il immobilisa les mains de l'attaquant et le regarda… ou plutôt la regarda, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Arya.

Il s'excusa abondamment avant de s'écarter. Décidant si oui ou non il devait l'aider à se mettre debout, il lui tendit tout de même la main. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle la prit.

« Tueur d'Ombres, pardonne moi. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je pensais que c'était un espion. »

Eragon haussa les épaules avant de faire un mouvement pour s'en aller. La brûlure de son cou où le liquide rouge coulait sans honte n'était rien comparée à celle au creux de son ventre, mais c'était la seule où il pouvait faire quelque chose. Appuyant sa main sur son cou, il se courba légèrement et partit.

Une main arrêta ses pas. Arya se mit devant lui, écartant ses mains de sa coupure, examinant les dommages. Elle murmura une excuse avant de commencer à la guérir._ Cette charade cessera t-elle un jour ?_ Incapable de gérer l'instabilité de l'affection d'Arya, Eragon la stoppa et soigna lui-même la plaie. Il ne la lâcha pas une seconde du regard, mais il ne lui montra aucun autre sentiment à part la nonchalance. Il abandonna la main de la jeune femme et de nouveau fit mine de s'éloigner.

Mais elle était plus rapide et le bloqua encore une fois.

« Marcheras tu avec moi ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Elle le conduisit dans la partie plus dense de la forêt, un endroit où la pluie ne pouvait passer à travers l'épaisseur du feuillage. Elle l'emmena silencieusement de plus en plus profond, et pas une fois il ne questionna son jugement. Arya se tourna vers lui et indiqua une grande bête poilue sur le sol de la forêt.

« Je ne peux la soigner, elle ne me le laisse pas. Ses grognements silencieux me disent cependant le contraire. Je crois qu'un Dragonnier ferait meilleure affaire dans cette situation. »

Eragon lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de s'approcher de la créature. C'était un grand loup, sa jambe cassée, du sang coulant de sa blessure. Il avait perdu une bataille contre une autre créature.

« Je marchais, et je l'ai trouvé. Je pensais que l'attaquant, animal ou homme, devait être encore là, et quand tu as sauté de l'arbre, j'ai cru que c'était toi. »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, un autre signe de nonchalance. Se penchant sur l'animal, il déchira soigneusement sa tenue et en entoura la plaie. Il interrompit le saignement mais ne fit rien d'autres.

Arya le regarda, pleine d'interrogation.

« Si je la soigne entièrement, l'animal pensera que les blessures guérissent toujours ainsi, et elle cessera de faire attention à elle. Saphira m'a appris ça, l'esprit des animaux. Ainsi, cela guérira naturellement et le loup gardera ses instincts de combat. »

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de ses explications. Un hurlement retentit dans la nuit et Eragon frissonna en réponse.

« Les loups continuent ils à te gêner ? »

Sa question ne laissa pas deviner ses émotions, mais il y répondit de tout façon.

« Je crois que tu sais quel genre de loups me troublent. »

Il lui jeta un regard incertain avant de commencer à chercher le chemin pour sortir de la forêt.

« As-tu si hâte de me quitter ? Tu as cherché une issue à chaque détour. »

« Y a-t-il autre choses que vous désirez de moi ? » La souffrance au creux de son ventre devenait de plus en plus forte, et il ne pouvait la supporter plus longtemps.

« Marches encore un peu avec moi. »

Même dans cette torture, il ne pouvait rien lui nier. Il se positionna obligeamment à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle recommence à marcher.

« Comment vas-tu Tueur d'Ombres ? Les événements de ces dernières semaines ont été quelques peu… mouvementés. »

« Si c'est de leurs morts dont tu veux discuter, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. J'ai Saphira pour m'aider, et nous allons bien, et nous irons mieux. »

Le regard d'Arya se fit lointain, la pluie cachant ses larmes. Du moins c'est ce qu'il assumait.

« Te manquent t-ils ? »

« Beaucoup. » Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais les oreilles aiguisées d'Arya captèrent sa phrase.

« Comment fais tu pour ne pas pleurer leurs pertes ? »

« Expérience. Garrow, Brom, Ajihad, Hrothgar, Murtagh dans un sens… C'est une sacrée liste. »

« Étiez vous proche ? »

« Murtagh et moi… Oui, nous étions amis. C'est en lui dont j'avais le plus confiance. C'était mon seul compagnon depuis mon père. Un frère même avant qu'il soit un lien de sang entre nous. »

« Et maintenant tu dois le tuer. »

« Oui. »

« Te sens tu proche de la rupture ? »

« Je ne sens rien que de la douleur Arya svit-kona. La souffrance est plus facile à gérer, l'endurance est la seule chose requise. Je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à le tuer, plus maintenant du moins. Je lui ai donner des options, il en a choisi une. »

Il observa autour de lui, ils étaient dans une partie inconnue de la forêt, enfin il était. Eragon était sûre qu'Arya savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient et plus important, comment rentrer.

Elle fronça les sourcils à sa réponse, visiblement déplu par ses raisons. Peut-être Arya était elle sous l'impression qu'il avait la même morale qu'avant.** (A/N: Ayez pitié de moi!)** Oui, il avait bien entamé un périple à travers Alagaësia pour sauver la vie d'un homme car il n'était plus un danger, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il sentait que c'était la juste chose à faire, non c'est parce qu'il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Enfin, avec ce qu'il pouvait encore ressentir, il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. La pluie s'était réduite à un léger crachin sur le terrain. La rivière ne faisait plus rage sous les larmes du ciel.

« Que regardes tu ? »

Sa voix le tira de ses pensées. C'était des choses sans importances, des choses qu'il pouvait dire à Arya.

« J'observais simplement le crachin. »

« Mais tu contemplais quelque chose… »

Eragon fronça les sourcils « Que veux tu dire Arya ? »

« Tes mots exacts, à quoi pensais tu ? »

Il voulut de nouveau éviter la question, mais l'intensité dans ses yeux lui dit que c'était important pour elle, et par défaut, important pour lui.

« Je pensais que la rivière ne faisait plus rage sous les larmes du ciel. »

La princesse laissa un soupçon de sourire traverser son visage, « Je savais que tu étais un poète.»

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, ce qui semblait commun dans leur conversation. Enfin, peut-être pas si commun considérant qu'il ne lui avait jamais parler aussi longtemps depuis la mort de ses maîtres. Il y avait une autre question au quelle elle n'avait pas encore répondue, pourquoi lui parlait elle? L'oscillation constante du pendule faisait écho à leur relation. Eragon ne savait jamais quand ils étaient en bons termes.

Elle considéra son visage et clarifia sa phrase, « La plupart des gens diraient que la rivière ne faisait plus rage à cause des larmes du ciel, mais tu as dit que la rivière ne faisait plus rage sous les larmes du ciel. Il s'agit d'une observation par rapport à la cause et l'effet, et cette observation mène généralement à un sens plus profond ou à une signification commune en poésie. »

Il ricana doucement, « Ton raisonnement à un défaut. »

Maintenant ce fut au tour d'Arya d'avoir l'air surprise, ou parce qu'il avait rit de son observation ou parce qu'il avait eu la force de la contredire, il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle le scrutait avec des yeux en fente, si intensément qu'il priât qu'il n'avait pas faux.

« Il n'y avait pas de sens profond derrière la rivière ne faisant plus rage sous les larmes du ciel. »

La voix d'Arya se fit brusque et blanche une fois encore, « Peut-être. »

Ce fut sa seule réplique. Leur relation était peut être assez fragile pour qu'une simple ignorance de sa part semble la rabaisser. Bien sûre aucune action d'Arya ne pourrait la rabaisser à ses yeux, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ça, sous peine de toujours se retrouver sur le mauvais côté de la pendule brisée.

« Si c'est le cas, penses alors à une connotation. »

Elle était déroutante. Il n'y avait aucune observation qu'il puisse faire sans qu'elle soit réduite en morceaux la seconde suivante. Pourquoi cherchait elle plus loin que nécessaire ? Mais elle avait une requête, donc il réfléchit longtemps… Ardemment, et finalement tira une réponse satisfaisante.

« La connotation de l'éther et de la rivière comme des entités avec des émotions donne le sens d'une relation. La rage de la rivière et les larmes du ciel sont d'une certaine manière interloquées. Donc métaphoriquement, l'on peut penser que les pleurs du ciel devenant de plus en plus légères le lien se fait plus étroit, ou du moins cette relation se tourne dans une direction positive. En même temps que les larmes du ciel s'atténuent, la rage de la rivière s'amoindrit. Et les deux entités bénéficient toute deux de cette occurrence. Le rapport est encore tumultueux mais elle pourrait bien être le début d'une belle et longue amitié. »

« Tes larmes ont donc diminué, et pareille à ma rage. »

Il s'arrêta brutalement, les mots d'Arya l'horrifiant.

« Je suis désolé Arya svit-kona, je n'ai jamais voulu le dire en ce sens. C'était une simple observation, et l'explication la plus raisonnable avec le temps qui m'était imparti, rien de plus. »

Eragon regarda par terre, il avait vraiment tout gâché, et il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. Enfin, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Puisqu'elle allait faire une remarque blessante, autant qu'il le fasse lui-même.

« Pardonnez moi Arya svit-kona, il semblerait que, encore une fois, mes mots aient été hors de propos. Je dois donc vous quittez, s'il vous plait, profitez de votre balade. »

Le Dragonnier se retourna pour partir. Il voulut qu'un bras l'attrape et l'arrête, mais rien ne vint. Il s'y attendait et continua à marcher.

« Si tu essais de trouver un moyen de t'enfuir à chaque détour pour me laisser seule au milieu de la forêt, je pourrai croire que ton visage maussade n'est qu'un acte, tu es en fait heureux, et tu veux vraiment m'abandonner ici. »

Il y avait un discret rire dans sa voix, mais son visage était impassible. Se tournant à regret, il se tenait à moins de cinq mètre d'elle.

« Que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

C'était une question honnête. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait avec elle, et s'en fatiguait rapidement.

« De quoi parles tu Eragon ? »

Le Dragonnier contempla le ciel furieusement, un éclair illuminant ses yeux enragés.

« Que veux tu de moi ? Hier, j'étais un étranger, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le droit de te parler. Aujourd'hui, je suis une personne t'accompagnant dans un périple inutile à travers la forêt. Serais-je encore ton ami demain ? Ou vais-je être un homme que tu as rencontré quelques années auparavant et dont tu n'as jamais vraiment pris la peine de connaître son nom ? Au moins dis le moi pour que j'y sois préparé, car je suis las de ces charades. »

L'expression d'Arya ne changea pas, mais encore une fois, c'était très rare qu'elle le fasse. Eragon secoua légèrement la tête, « Bonne nuit Arya svit-kona, que les étoiles veillent sur toi pendant cette nuit de tempête. »

S'apprêtant à partir, le mi-elf, mi-homme sentit des branches craquées sous ses bottes.

« Je suis désolée… » Arya attendit qu'il lui fasse de nouveau face. « Je n'ai pas été moi-même dernièrement. Je te demande pardon, je pensais faire amendes ce soir, mais j'aurais dû savoir que certains événements sont irréversibles. »

Elle baissa finalement son regard, cherchant à tout prix les yeux d'Eragon. Les bottes du jeune homme firent craquer les feuilles quand il revint vers elle.

« Cet événement ne l'est pas. Continuons. »

Il pointa une direction arbitraire. La princesse elfe croisa de nouveau son regard, un sourire sur son visage, avant de le conduire dans la partie la plus épaisse de la forêt. Au mieux, leur relation était turbulente. La tension entre eux, les affres de son cœur devenaient intolérables. On aurait dit que l'air devenait solide autour de lui, et il trouvait que cela en devenait très dur à respirer.

« Tuer d'Ombres, j'ai remarqué que tu avais une autre cicatrice sur ton cou. Je croyais que toutes ces marques avaient été retirées durant la… transformation, si l'on peut dire ainsi. »

Il avala sa salive, rassemblant encore une fois le courage de parler.

« Elles l'ont été, c'est une cicatrice récente. Je n'ai pas pensé à la soigner, j'étais préoccupé. »

Les yeux d'Arya se rétrécirent, « Tu n'es pas un enfant pour ne pas penser à ton bien-être d'abord. En quels genres de circonstances cet oubli a-t-il était nécessaire. »

Sa voix était de nouveau mêlée de colère et d'irritation. Ne pouvait il donc pas lui parler quelques minutes sans déclencher son courroux ? Ou était ce le destin ? Maudit soit il, lui et ses conjectures.

« Varaugh me tenait à la gorge. J'étais partagé entre les expériences de Glaedr-elda et étouffé par lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a coupé avec son sort. Ils imitaient un couteau étant pressé contre mon cou, malheureusement les blessures allaient de pair avec les sentiments. Cependant je le stoppa avant qu'il fasse des dommages importants et l'attaqua mentalement. Tu perdais du sang, et vu que j'avais encore un peu d'énergie, j'ai préféré te guérir. Cette entaille cessa au bout du compte de saigner et elle finit par guérir toute seule. La douleur s'en alla, ce n'était qu'une petite coupure. »

« Je te prie de m'excuser, je ne savais pas. »

Il sourit doucement, sa remarque effrontée allant probablement lui donner des ennuis.

« Non, je ne t'excuse pas. Si tu ne savais pas, comment puis-je te pardonner. Habituellement tu dois regretter quelques choses pour te faire pardonner, or tu n'as rien fait, alors je ne peux t'excuser. Donc non, je ne peux te pardonner. »

Un petit sourire couru sur les lèvres d'Arya, mais elle répondit en changeant de sujet.

« Que voulait Angela ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, « Rien de bien important. Juste bavarder d'Elva et de ses progrès en tant qu'apprenti guérisseuse. Les activités récentes de Solembum, et quelques problèmes qu'ont certains Vardens. »

« Et Trianna ? »

Eragon fut surpris que la voix de l'Elfe se tue. Que ce soit le silence avant la tempête ou un moment de faiblesse, il ne le savait. Encore une fois, la voix d'Arya était impénétrable.

« Elle voulait une nouvelle chance. Une aventure. »

« As-tu accepté ? »

« Non, je ne ressens rien pour elle, et elle ne voit rien d'autre que le pouvoir que je détiens. »

« Y a-t-il une autre raison ? »

« Il y en avait une autre. »

Arya pivota, son regard fixé sur lui, ses yeux ne se détachant pas des siens.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Saphira l'avait déjà désapprouvé. Et celle dont je choisis de tomber amoureux, Saphira doit aussi l'accepter. Trianna n'a pas été adoptée par Saphira ou par moi dans le même cas. »

La princesse détourna le regard et continua à marcher. Le Dragonnier jura avoir aperçut un soupçon de déception, mais il faisait orageux, et les tempêtes perturbés même les sens elfs. Si il en savait ne serait ce qu'un peu sur Arya, et pour tout dire, il la connaissait très bien… Alors la princesse l'avait emmené ici pour lui parler de quelque chose de particulièrement important. La densité de la forêt était une excellente couverture pour des discussions privées, mais encore une fois, les elfs aimaient vraiment leur intimité… Personnel ou non.

La princesse contempla le ciel, ou plutôt le couvert dense que les arbres fournissaient. Elle bondit prestement et attrapa une branche d'arbre avant de se balancer de ramures en ramures jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la position désirée. Le Dragonnier la vit l'observer de haut, mais Eragon l'avait déjà promptement suivie, trouvant une place dans le branchage à côté d'elle.

«Intéressant. »

« Qu'il y a t-il Arya svit-kona ? »

Sa voix resta blanche, « Aussi agile que les elfs, la plupart n'aurait pas pu accomplir ce que toi et moi venons de faire. Cela prend des années de pratique pour réaliser l'exploit de grimper sur un arbre en sautant. Et tu as réussis en quelques mois. »

Eragon haussa les épaules, il y avait une explication simple.

« J'étais adroit en tant qu'humain, la transformation a très certainement renforcé ces habilités. Rien n'est de moi. »

Arya examina les cieux, alors que brillaient de nouveau des éclairs vifs, « Comment était eu ? En tant qu'humain je veux dire. »

« Simple, aimant les petits plaisirs de la vie, audacieux je suppose. J'étais le seul à chasser dans la Crête. J'étais confiant, et le suis encore… Naïf, beaucoup dirait que j'étais ingénu. Et furieux… J'étais très furieux. »

« La colère ne m'a pas frappé comme étant l'une de tes caractéristiques. »

« Je n'étais pas enragé contre tout, plutôt contre peu de choses. Pour les nommer le manque de figure maternelle dans ma vie, et le fait que mon père m'est abandonné. L'un sera toujours vrai tandis que l'autre restera toujours faux. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, et il me manquait cette partie intégrante de mon identité, mes parents. J'étais un enfant perdu et en colère. Cependant, je grandis vite quand les responsabilités se firent plus importantes. »

« Es tu encore courroucé ? »

« Nay, plutôt déçu. »

« Déçu ? Pourquoi es tu déçu ? »

Il lui sourit avant de continuer.

« C'est étrange, non ? Pourquoi je suis désappointé. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un manque d'options dans ma vie. Le résultat de cette guerre sera sa mort ou la mienne. Si je gagne, alors se sera quand je quitterai Alagaësia. Dans tous les cas je ne resterai pas ici, et jamais je ne reviendrai. »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, « Que dis tu ? Partir d'Alagaësia quand le conflit sera fini ? »

« Si il se termine. »

« Non, _quand _il se termine. De quoi parles tu ? »

« Angela a prophétisé que je quitterai Alagaësia pour toujours et ne reviendrai jamais. Ses prédictions sont toujours vraies. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais homme qui croyait si facilement à la parole des autres. »

Il ria doucement, « Arya svit-kona, si seulement tu savais comme ces mots étaient vrais, alors je crois que tu serais toi aussi convaincue. »

« Et qu'étaient ils ? »

« Elle a prédit qu'une guerre ferait rage autour de moi, qu'un membre de ma famille me trahirait, que je vivrais une longue vie et… D'autres choses. »

Il fit une pause, espérant qu'Arya n'entendrait pas qu'il était prêt à ajouter autre chose.

« Et quoi ? »

Elle avait entendu, maudit soit le destin.

« Et que je tomberai amoureux d'une très belle femme, de noble naissance, et que j'aurai une romance 'épique'. Malgré cela je ne suis pas trop dans les histoires romantiques, donc mon interprétation d'une romance épique pourrait être très personnel. »

La princesse ria à sa remarque.

« Je crois qu'il existe un Dieu. J'ai finalement réussi à faire sortir d'autres émotions que les larmes de toi. »

« Arrêtes ça.» Sa condamnation était cependant en demi-teinte, alors qu'elle frappa amicalement le bras d'Eragon en guise de représailles.

« Et quand tu découvris que j'étais la princesse des elfes, tu crus que la prophétie me désignait. »

Eragon se raidit, c'était pour cela qu'il n'aurait jamais du ouvrir la bouche. Le mensonge ne faisait pas partie de lui, et il ne pouvait mentir.

« En fait, non, quand je te faisais des avances la prophétie était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais. En réalité je l'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que Murtagh se montre et prouve que la trahison venant d'un membre de ma famille était vraie. Même en ce moment je ne tiens pas à m'asseoir et méditer dessus. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, avec ou sans effort de ma part. Et j'ai mieux à faire que me poser et broyer du noir. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu poursuivis de tes ardeurs ? »

Il considéra le sol, pour la première fois réalisant à quel point il était au dessous de lui.

« Arya svit-kona, je ne suis pas confortable avec ce sujet. »

« J'ai seulement posé cette question pour en apprendre la réponse. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Il ne pouvait rien lui dénier.

« Je t'ai fais des avances car quand les autres me montraient du dédain, tu m'a donné ton amitié. Quand les autres se tenaient en admiration, tu me considérais normalement. Tu faisais attention à Eragon, pas au Dragonnier, pas à l'Argetlam ou le Tueur d'Ombres. Juste Eragon, fils de personne. » Il ria sombrement. « Tu étais… es toujours très belle. Pourtant j'ai vu des femmes magnifiques et aucune n'avaient la bonté ou le courage que tu possèdes. Il y avait des jours où tes yeux s'emplissaient de tant de chagrin que cela m'en empoigné le cœur. »

Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux vert émeraude d'Arya.

« Il se fait tard Arya svit-kona. Je vous verrai au matin. »

Eragon sauta de branche en branche. Les larmes menacées de le terrasser, il avait vraiment tout raté cette fois. Arya n'accepterai plus jamais ne serai ce qu'une proposition d'amitié de sa part. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas garder sa bouche fermer et la laisser parler ? C'était pire que ça… Ce sera dans une isolation absolue qu'elle le placerait.

Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui, le doux froissement des feuilles mortes et des branchages. Le bruit était trop fort pour un elf, et beaucoup trop sonore pour être celui de la personne avec qui il venait de discuter. Sans aucun doute, un assassin de l'Empire. Il tira son couteau de chasse, prenant note de ne pas oublier son épée où qu'il aille et tournoya.

La princesse Elfe qu'il avait de manière peu galante abandonner se dressait devant lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre. »

Ses mots étaient une déclaration, un fait, comme si elle n'attendait pas de lui une réponse. Mais ses yeux en dévoilaient autrement.

« Qu'il y a-t-il de plus à dire ? Tu ne ressens pas pour moi ce que j'éprouve pour toi, et j'ai encore une fois mit notre amitié en danger à cause de mes paroles. »

Elle secoua sa tête, « Si je me rappelle correctement, c'était moi qui t'aies demandé la réponse, simplement pour connaître le fin mot. »

« Que souhaites tu de moi Arya svit-kona ? »

« Écoutes et ne parles pas. Cela le rendrait encore plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et harda sa bouche fermée.

« Il y a vingt ans de cela, je pris un compagnon. Faolin. Il était mon compagnon en tout. Je l'aimais… Beaucoup. Je le perdis à cause de Durza, de cette guerre, et je fus dévastée. Je me mis dans une coquille, refusant de continuer à vivre. Et alors tu vins, me sauva, me… guéris. Et je sentis les serrements de quelque chose d'étrangement familier, et je me mise en colère contre moi-même. En colère que je puisse guérir si rapidement de la mort de mon compagnon… en colère que tu puisses me soigner si facilement de la mort de mon compagnon. C'est alors que je parlais à ma mère après des années de séparation. C'est alors que j'appris que Faolin ne m'avais jamais vraiment aimé, mais plutôt aimé l'idée de devenir Roi un jour. Avec ces idées en tête, il me piégea, me fit croire qu'il m'aimait à cause des opportunités que je représentais. Ses amis à Ellesmera me l'ont dit. Ils estimaient que je devais savoir la vérité. Je me suis sentie trahis, et je le haïs pour cela. Je haïssais tout en général, plus particulièrement toi. Je haïssais la facilité avec laquelle je me fiais aux paroles de quelqu'un d'autre que mon compagnon de vingt ans, et je détestais encore plus comment je te faisais confiance alors que je ne t'avais rencontré que moins d'un an auparavant. J'avais foi en lui et même après j'eus l'impression de ne pouvoir me confier à personne d'autres, et je trouvais cela difficile de ne pas me fier à toi. Et alors tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et une seconde j'ai cru que c'était possible. Mais la réalité de la situation me rattrapa. Faolin était attiré par le pouvoir, ses propres amis retournaient contre lui espérant quelques récompense ou honneur pour cette information. Les elfs ne sont pas ceux qu'ils semblent être. Dans leur monde se situe la capacité de masquer leurs intentions, cacher leur désire de richesse et de pouvoir. Les elfs sont comme les humains, ils ont les mêmes faiblesses. Seulement les Elfes sont meilleur à les dissimuler. Et contrairement aux humains qui découvrent le sens de la vie et ce qui est vraiment important dû à leur courte existence sur cette terre, les elfs sont immortels, et pour toujours ils seront ignorant de ce qu'est vraiment capital. »

Arya détourna le regard, comme honteuse de sa propre naïveté. Le Dragonnier se dirigea vers elle, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que tu as découvert Arya svit-kona. Et la manière dont on te l'a divulgué. Je peux seulement dire que tu es chanceuse. Il ne te méritait pas, il ne t'a jamais mérité. »

Quand elle ne donna aucun signe de réponse, Eragon discerna le léger tremblement de son corps. Il fronça les sourcils, et lui releva le menton avec deux doigts calleux. Des larmes coulaient en silence le long de son visage, ses yeux émeraudes cherchaient à se poser sur autres choses que ceux d'Eragon.

« J'étais naïve, les années d'expérience n'ont rien changé. »

« Arya svit-kona, » Eragon attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, « Ce n'était pas que tu étais ingénue, tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, et donc tu le crûs. Tu étais aimante et attentionnée et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Quand elle ne fit rien pour arrêter ses frissons, le Dragonnier tentant sa chance. S'approchant il entoura son corps de ses bras puissants, embrassement son chagrin comme le sien. Caressant ses longues tresses de nuit, il consola son cœur brisé. La princesse se raidit un peu au contact, mais sa résolution s'effrita rapidement. Finalement, Eragon sentit Arya s'appuyer sur lui, ses mains coururent sur son large torse et enveloppèrent sa taille comme si elle ne le laisserait jamais partir. La force avec laquelle elle l'agrippait lui faisait physiquement mal, mais la princesse n'entendit pas une plainte de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les seuls frémissements de la princesse Elfe fussent causés par les gouttes occasionnels qui tombaient des ramures et que la seule humidité de son visage soit dû à la condensation de l'air moite et épais contre son visage au lieu de pleurs. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de détresse en elle qu'Eragon recula.

« Vas tu mieux Arya svit-kona ? »

Essayant de gentiment se dégager, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Les mains d'Arya encerclaient fermement sa taille, le tenant solidement. Eragon la secoua gentiment, lui demandant de nouveau si elle allait bien.

Sa seule réponse, « Ne part pas si vite. » Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. « Cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas sentis en sécurité. » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour lui. La lune était au plus haut, personne ne voyagerait par ici à cette heure tardive. Même les gardes seraient aisément persuadés de regarder ailleurs. Les mains d'Arya enlacées son cou il la souleva, et l'emporta dans ses bras.

Le Dragonnier traversa les arbres avec une relative agilité. Les animaux lui indiquèrent la sortie, et ils étaient faciles à croire. Les pieds d'Eragon l'emmenèrent machinalement à travers le sentier qu'il avait pris ce matin, et alla à la tente de la jeune femme. Il entra à l'intérieur et l'allongea tendrement sur l'épaisse couverture tissée. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, ne sachant pas si sa présence était désirée. Les yeux d'Arya s'ouvrirent enfin.

Il fut figé, tant ils semblaient percer au plus profond de lui, découvrant jusqu'aux plus petits secrets, jusqu'aux plus sombres de ses désires. Ils étaient impitoyables, le mettant dans une agitation constante.

_Arya…_

Pouvait elle voir la souffrance qu'elle provoquait en lui? Ses sentiments étaient ils aussi évidents pour elle qu'ils étaient douloureux pour lui ? Son nom résonna dans sa tête, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire tout haut.

« J'ai oublié de te dire. »

« Quoi ? » sa voix était essoufflée, sa bouche sèche. Sa question à peine à peine un chuchotement.

« Je croyais sincèrement que nous n'aurions pu être à cause des elfs. Ils auraient sacrifié la sûreté de leur terre pour du pouvoir. Ils t'auraient blessé, et je ne pouvais le laisser t'arriver. Mais tout a changé, ils craignent ta puissance, ils craignent Saphira. Ils ont peur du Dragonnier que tu es devenu, et tout à coup je ne suis plus si inquiète. »

Eragon ferma les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Il y avait une autre raison pour quoi j'ai rejeté Trianna. Comment pourrais-je être avec elle quand mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'avais pas d'amour à lui offrir, je l'avais déjà donné à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il sentit les longs doigts délicats de la jeune femme se poser sur ses joues, caressant doucement sa barbe naissante.

« Dis moi qui. »

Eragon ferma les yeux, les gardant clos, « Toi, depuis toujours cela était toi. »

Il eut un mouvement d'air et un instant plus tard, il sentit les lèvres d'Arya s'écraser sur les siennes. La bouche de l'Elfe bougea avec ferveur contre la sienne, son corps soutenu par son coude, seule tentative pour rester droite. Eragon s'appuya contre elle, ses propres lèvres se pressant et mordillant les siennes. Bien sûre il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, toute pensée cohérente réduit à néant au moment où leurs bouches se touchèrent. Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle recula.

« Je t'aime Eragon. »

Ces mots en Ancien Langage ressemblaient à un rêve, mais il pria le Destin que non.

« Je t'aime Arya svit-kona. Et je te promets de ne jamais te trahir. »

Elle sourit, un vrai, beau sourire et le rapprocha d'elle. Murmurant lèvre contre lèvre, elle chuchota, « Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. » Et s'enfonça plus profondément dans leur baiser.

**Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire. Comme je le répète, je n'ai que traduis l'œuvre de Justtestingmyboundaries**, **et je vous invite sincèrement à la découvrir en anglais. Pensez à laisser un commentaire! :D  
**


End file.
